Couleur menthe à l'eau
by tookuni
Summary: Kiba glande dans un bar, c'est alors qu'une déesse y entre et fait son cinéma.


Edit : Je m'aperçois que faire des song-fics sans y mettre les paroles peut être vraiment intéressant, et ne déclenche pas une marrée de remarques songficales associées. Je conserve les paroles par soucis de respect de cette version qui date beaucoup. J'ai simplement corrigé les fautes et reformulé les plus grosses erreurs. Fiction sans prétention.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

Couleur menthe a l'eau

Je m'appelle Inuzuka Kiba. Je suis un jeune homme qui n'aspire pas à grand chose dans la vie, si ce n'est de la croquer à belles dents, que j'ai tranchantes… C'est d'ailleurs ce que je faisais alors, insouciant, affalé sur une banquette dans un bar. Shikamaru, en face de moi, serrait sa chère et tendre dans ses bras et en profitait pour se reposer dessus. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait sur les femmes, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de cette jolie blonde capricieuse et pourtant adorable. Naruto s'excitait en les regardant. Il trouvait étrange de les voir ensemble, mais il était heureux pour eux. Au fond, c'était lui qui l'avait repérée le premier… Shino, mon colocataire et meilleur ami, sirotait son café sans broncher.

Soudain, il s'était figé. C'était étonnant de sa part. Naruto continuait de pester contre le beau brun aux yeux blancs, assis au bar, qui attirait tous les regards des filles. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'un ange venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

_Elle était maquillée  
Comme une star de ciné  
Accoudée au Juke box  
_

Elle était belle, cette femme aux cheveux roses, elle avait un sourire sincère, une prestance incroyable. Je l'avais dévorée des yeux dès l'instant où je l'avais vue. Elle s'était dirigée vers le juke-box en commandant un cognac, avait lancé de sa main gracieuse une musique de film, « Pretty Woman » je crois. Cela lui allait très bien… Elle s'était accoudée à la machine, attendant son verre. J'avais pu la détailler d'avantage. Son air pur et malicieux à la fois, ce style, cette jupe en cuir noir qui lui arrivait aux cuisses et ce chemisier rose pâle décolleté juste ce qu'il fallait. Cette ombre à paupières voyante mais donnant à ses yeux verts des reflets éclatants.

_Elle rêvait qu'elle posait  
Juste pour un bout d'essai  
A la Century Fox_

« Elle s'appelle Sakura, me lança Ino. Elle a toujours rêvé d'être actrice. On était très amies avant qu'elle ne parte pour Hollywood.

Elle est belle. » fut la seule chose que Naruto fut capable de dire.

Et j'étais d'accord. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour la décrire, et ce n'était pas seulement lié à son physique. C'était tout son être qui dégageait quelque chose de profondément mystérieux et subtil, qui attirait. C'était une simple présence puissante. Une odeur de cerisier vint jusqu'à moi. Je ne su pas comment je le devinai, mais je compris immédiatement que c'était son parfum.

_Elle semblait bien dans sa peau  
Ses yeux couleur menthe à l'eau  
Cherchaient du regard un spot  
Le dieu projecteur_

Elle semblait tellement à l'aise au milieu de tous ces regards rapaces posés sur elle, sa fine silhouette, ses mèches qui tombaient sur son visage et au niveau de ces magnifiques opales claires ressortaient par le noir du mascara. Tout reflétait son assurance dans son jeu d'actrice… Les pupilles valsaient, hypnotisaient la foule d'hommes, mais ne cherchaient que la lumière du spot dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

« Elle revient bredouille semble t'il… » avait déclaré Ino avant de se serrer plus fort contre l'élu de son cœur, comme s'il était pour elle l'objectif qu'elle avait atteint, comme si elle plaignait cette fille de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

_Et moi je n'en pouvais plus  
Bien sur elle ne m'a pas vu  
Perdue dans sa mégalo  
Moi j'étais de trop_

Naruto était subjugué. Lui qui d'ordinaire se ruait vers les jolies filles ne faisait plus un geste.

« Dis Kiba, le coup de foudre, ça existe à sens unique ? »

Je ne lui avait pas répondu. Je me posais la même question en cet instant, admiratif, passionné par cette image… Shino avait grogné à côté de moi. Je me souvenais avoir dit la veille même que je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre… Mais en ce cas, avec une femme aussi belle et impressionnante, on ne pouvait que tomber sous le charme.

_Elle marchait comme un chat  
Qui méprise sa proie  
En frôlant le flipper_

Un jeune serveur s'était avancé vers elle, tout intimidé, et lui avait tendu son verre de cognac sur un plateau. Elle avait fait quelques pas, saisi le verre et s'était promenée un peu dans la salle, touchant du bout des doigts le flipper. C'était beau. Sensuel. Le léger déhanché et les bras nonchalants donnaient une image féline, prédatrice… On sentait bien qu'elle savait qu'elle attirait les regards, elle aimait ça, méprisant les hommes qui l'admiraient toujours, comme si elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'atteindre.

Elle était revenue au juke-box, avait mis une autre pièce dans la machine et on entendit une autre musique de film : «Take my breath away », je crois.

_La chanson qui couvrait  
Tous les mots qu'elle mimait  
Semblait briser son cœur_

Elle mimait tout, des mots, des impressions, mais la chanson lui donnait un air en plus, qui lui allait à merveille, ou alors, c'était elle qui se donnait les airs de la chanson. Naruto avait vite essuyé une larme au coin de son œil tant cette fille avait l'air triste. On aurait cru voir son cœur exploser, une souffrance masquée peinte sur son visage. Une comédienne de génie. Elle parvenait à briser nos vies d'un simple regard, flottant sur la chanson qui, si cette femme n'avait pas été si forte, l'aurait certainement faite pleurer.

_Elle en faisait un peu trop  
La fille yeux menthe à l'eau  
Hollywood est dans sa tête  
Toute seule elle répète_

Elle en faisait trop. Elle exagérait chaque geste, chaque regard, perdue dans un mélodrame indiscernable pour nous, pauvres humains. Mais c'était ce qui faisait que l'on ne regardait qu'elle. Il y avait cette ville dans son esprit, certainement, et elle répétait son entrée, je ne saurais jamais la combientième, mais je savais qu'elle le faisait par habitude.

Je ne comprenais pas comment elle n'avait pas pu être embauchée un jour ou l'autre avec un tel charisme.

_Son entrée dans un studio  
Décor couleur menthe à l'eau  
Perdue dans sa mégalo  
Moi je suis de trop  
_

Je la sentais entrer dans un studio, se faire admirer, saisir un script et apprendre quelques phrases en une seconde puis se mettre à jouer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Perdue dans son délire, elle ne connaissait pas mon existence, j'étais de trop dans son monde, mais j'en étais presque satisfait.

_Mais un type est entré  
Et le charme est tombé  
Arrêtant le flipper_

Puis un type brun beau comme un dieu était entré dans le bar. La fille tout à coup avait semblé perdre de son charme, le flipper s'était tut. Tout était devenu silencieux tout à coup, comme si elle nous avait captivés au point que l'on ressente la même chose qu'elle, et que ce sentiment de bonheur neutre, mais masqué, de perdition, était ce qui la dévorait en ce moment.

_Ses yeux noirs ont lancé  
De l'agressivité  
Sur le pauvre juke-box_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns a assassiné le juke-box du regard, comme l'accusant d'avoir rendu triste la jolie Sakura. C'étaient des yeux noirs comme le charbon, qui en cet instant auraient fait peur à n'importe qui, des yeux pénétrants que personne n'aurait osé regarder en face, agressifs, puissants. Ils étouffaient la salle et les gens de leur seule couleur. Naruto avait grogné, mais j'avais gardé mes yeux fixés sur eux, hypnotisé.

_La fille aux yeux couleur menthe à l'eau  
A rangé sa mégalo  
Et s'est soumise aux yeux noirs  
Couleur de trottoir_

La belle fille aux yeux verts avait alors arrêté de rêver, elle était revenue dans ce monde, avait oublié ses chimères. Elle avait cessé de jouer pour se soumettre aux yeux noirs comme de l'encre de celui qui devait être l'homme de sa vie. Elle lui avait adressé un léger sourire un peu triste, était allée jusqu'à lui, et j'avais pu voir que ce n'était plus du tout la même personne. Moins féline, moins fière, juste une jeune fille banale et amoureuse.

Naruto avait semblé déçu. Tous les deux, on venait de se désillusionner aussi vite qu'on était tombés amoureux. Moi, je l'avais malgré tout regardée partir, sortir du bar en baissant un peu la tête. Elle était quand même belle, et au moins, c'était réel.

_Et moi je n'en pouvais plus  
Elle n'en a jamais rien su  
Ma plus jolie des mythos  
Couleur menthe à l'eau_

Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Bien sûr, elle ne m'avait pas vu, elle n'en saurait jamais rien, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Après tout, j'étais juste tombé amoureux d'une chimère. En revanche, c'était une si belle image que j'aurais voulu l'admirer toute ma vie, même si c'était juste une illusion. Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de ses yeux : eux seuls au fond, n'avaient pas changé d'expression. Pour ces yeux là, ces beaux yeux menthe à l'eau, je pourrais bien trouver un moyen d'être quelqu'un d'aussi charismatique que cet homme qui avait le privilège de recevoir un sourire sincère de sa part. Je pourrais bien tenter de surpasser cet homme, détenteur du cœur de la plus sublime des illusionnistes.

FIN

Je n'aime pas la fin.

Sinon, le POV Kiba comme ça, c'est très rare. Dire que je voulais faire un KibaSaku au début…

Enfin, ça y était presque. J'espère que ça vous a plu


End file.
